A SasuNaru Story Beyond The Ruins
by Snowlielxx3
Summary: SasukexNaruto. my first fan-fiction, be lenient Special Thanks the REBBECCA THE NICEST! YIAP-MY TOY ZINZIN-MY SIS/FRIEND PEGGY-MY DAUGHTER PEIYI-MY READER MUACKSS
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke went on his quest to kill the five kages. Knowing that the chance of him surviving was slim, he still decided to try. Ever since the death of his beloved brother, Itachi, whom he misunderstood for many years, Sasuke felt empty. Life was meaningless to him and death was an easy way out.

"Nii-san, sorry, but I will kill Danzo, the advisors, as well as all the people that caused us pain and your death. This is my hatred."

Sasuke's mangekyo sharingan reacted with his hatred and appeared. A red, six-sided star in the centre of the pupil faded slowly as Sasuke and Team Hawk ran through the woods, straight to their destination—the venue of the five kages meeting.

Meanwhile, Naruto was at Konoha, helping with the rebuilding of Konoha. Everything he saw reminded him of Sasuke.

"Why am I thinking of that baka?" Naruto shrugged and slapped himself out of his stupidity. Yet, he could not help but cry. "Where are you, Sasuke?"

"I'm here, usuratonkachi"

Naruto stood shocked in the ground. The next moment, he blacked out.

Sasuke carried Naruto into the woods, tying him up with his jutsu. He whispered to the already-fainted Naruto, "I'm sorry, I can't bear to hurt you yet I have to destroy Konoha." Sasuke went up to team up with Hawk, leaving a bushin to be on the lookout for Naruto.

"Wow! You are sure carefree, considering the fact that u are about to die soon" Suigetsu mocked at Sasuke, Sasuke ignored him.

"Suigetsu," Karin defended Sasuke, "if you are thinking of dying, you will be first. Since you are on the top of my People-I-Will-Kill list."

Sasuke ignored the bickering couple and went to see Tobi, aka Uchiha Madara.

"If you really wish to kill a certain person, open that scroll, but, in exchange, you will die."

"Hmph"

Just after a minute after the Kages meeting commences, Team Hawk infiltrated the building ad soon found the 5 kages. With the members of Hawk acting as a distraction, Sasuke successfully trapped the 3 kages in Tsukuyomi, excluding Danzo and Gaara.

Using his sand shield as a defense to avoid eye-contact with Sasuke, Gaara was afraid to use his third eye as the eye connects to his real eyes. For Danzo, one of his eyes was bandaged whereas the other eye was shut, thus they were unaffected.

Sasuke then used Amaterasu; the god of sun shot out black flames, the sand shield was burned into ashes, instantaneously. Danzo was burned in the arm and before he could let the flames spread, Danzo chopped off his left arms without a second thought.

Weakened from the continuous use of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, Sasuke was on the verge off collapsing. Just when he was about to collapse, his bushin disappeared and Naruto broke free.

Knowing that something went wrong as Sasuke bushin disappeared, Naruto tried to find Sasuke using tajuu kage bushin. Eventually, Naruto found Sasuke. The weakened Sasuke collapsed.

"Sasukeeeeee!!!!!" Naruto screamed and went to hug Sasuke in his arms.

"Usuratonkachi" Sasuke muttered and gave on his consciousness.

Another familiar scene, Naruto released the nine-tails power. Eight-tails appeared. At this crucial moment, Danzo unbandaged his left eye, used a familiar doujutsu, to suppress the demon fox. Danzo proved to have more than what it takes to be a hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

After Danzo used his unknown special powers to subdue the Nine-tails, Naruto fainted due to the overused of Kyuubi's powers, whereas Team Hawk disappeared.

Through his unconscious eyes, Sasuke could see Danzo approaching him, and he shut his eyes to await his death.

Just when Danzo was about to deal the finishing move, an attacked forced to stop killing Sasuke. Through the dust and fog, a familiar figure stepped out. A woman. Big boobs. Tsunade.

"Danzo, what the hell are you doing?!" Tsunade screamed.

"Eliminating our village's threat." He replied calmly

Tsunade snorted, pleased to see the shocked face of Danzo, she felt like laughing. Indeed, anyone that sees a 'dead' person walking around would be shocked.

"Well, I have recovered. I will reinstate my position as the fifth hokage of the village. Allow me to heal the rest of the kages. I'll explain everything to you later."

With her exceptional medical jutsu, she healed the kages without even leaving a scar, (well, Tsukuyomi does hurt physically but…) as well as Naruto.

In the Konoha hospital, Sasuke was still unconscious as Tsunade did not healed him completely since she knew that I would be dangerous for him to wake up, as Danzo, the real threat was still here.

In the Hokage's office, Danzo confronted Tsunade. "Explain."

"Hmph. At first, Sasuke wasn't a missing-nin; he was an anbu under me…"

"No way can he be an anbu at such a young age." Danzo interrupted.

"What about Sai?" Tsunade countered. Danzo shut up and Tsunade continued.

"I gave him a special mission to spy and kill the rogue ninja, Orochimaru. In return, he asked me for my permission to kill Itachi as well as get information on the Akatsuki. Happy? Old geezer."

Few days later, Sasuke woke up; Naruto was beside him, sleeping. "Hmph." Naruto woke up, dazed.

"O.o Sasuke, you woke up. I'm sorry for not understanding you and always caused trouble for your mission." Naruto was guilty.

"Huh?" Sasuke was puzzled.

"Tsunade baa-chan said that you are on a spy mission on Orochimaru and Akatsuki. I'm sorry."

Sasuke did not speak; he stood up and went straight to the Hokage's office. The intention was obvious.

"Tsunade, what's the meaning of this? Why did you make up this stupid lie?" Sasuke was angry, very angry.

"Haa. This is why you are so angry? *Tsunade sighed* Relax, take a seat; I'll going to tell you why. Is explaining the first think I have to do after I came back*Tsunade sighed again*?"


	3. Chapter 3

**the third chapter is up!!~~**

* * *

"Well, you re not an anbu. That was the only way to save you, Sasuke." Tsunade replied with a hint of_ motherly love_ in her tone.

"Do you know that I wanted to destroy Konoha? Why did you save me?" Sasuke questioned. Face hard, voice hard.

"Then, why did you saved Naruto? And did not destroy Konoha with Amaterasu? It's okay if you want to stay; staying is not a shameful thing." The _motherly love_ appeared again.

"Fine! Do as you like. Don't regret it." Sasuke walked out coolly.

Moments later, Shizune came in, with Tonton in her arms. "Tsunade-sama, why is the door open?"

"Sigh. A long story. What brings you here?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Why did you lie for him?"

At the moment, Sasuke was walking along the hokage building corridor when he heard a scream.

"Sa-ku-ra chaaaaan~~~"

Naruto dashed up the hokage building as 150km/h and bumped into the-deep-in-his-thoughts-Sasuke and landed on him.

"Ouch, Ouch. Gomen" Naruto apologized while trying to ease the pain on his head. Just when Naruto adjusted his focus and take a good look at the person he collided with, the person spoke.

"Usuratonkachi, how long are you going to stay on top of me?" Sasuke spoke with extreme flatness in his voice. Naruto blushed as he saw Sasuke emotionless face below him.

Flustered, Naruto got up and did not dare to even look at Sasuke in the eyes. Caught in a playful mode, Sasuke crept against Naruto's back and whispered to him.

"Hey, usuratonkachi, don't fall in love with me, kay?"

Naruto blushed. Tears gathered below his eyelid, he sobbed and ran off, leaving Sasuke clueless. Yet, Sasuke could feel a slight pain in his heart and the pain refused to go away.

The atmosphere at the Hokage's office was tense. Shizune refused to back off and Tsunade knew that it was useless to continue this "competition" with Shizune.

But, she really did not want to reveal this to anyone, even Shizune.

She looked up at Shizune; she saw tears rolling in Shizune's eyes. Shaking her head, she yelled "Fine!" accompanied with a slam on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**i saw this on other fan-fic and this is just so cute!! **

**i am also going to make this "housey thingy" i dun care if you say it unoriginal or what, i just like it**

**---- House of Snow under renovation----**

**Shannie(yup that me): Shannie is a good girl. she love her family , first is my daughter, the kawaii peggu-chan.**

**Peggu: yo! dun drag me into this**

**Shannie: nah!! dont be so cold~~! mummy is here!! (hugs)**

**Peggu: i dun nid two mother(sulk and push me away)**

**Shannie: my daughter is undergoning rebellious stage nooooo~~~(fade away~)**

**Peggu: (sighed in relieved that her mum is gone) okay let's start the story.**

**Shannie:(crawls back) by the way, the house will be done with renovating once all the member of my famliy was introduced!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dont belong to me.**

* * *

"I owe Sasuke once." Tsunade put her hand up to stop Shizune from interrupting. Then she used her other hand to massage her temple. _**Seriously, how much more explanations should I give**_**. **Tsunade was obviously pissed off and Shizune noticed that too. However, she wanted to know about the truth.

"He," Tsunade continued. " ordered Karin from Team Hawk to save me. With her powers to replenish chakra, she healed me and Team hawk was dismissed, by Sasuke." She paused for a moment, and told herself silently. _**And the other reason is for Naruto. **_

Shizune understood Tsunade's point of view and was just about to express an opinion when there was a knock on the door. The two women froze when the person that entered the Hokage's office was none other then Danzo.

Shizune held her breathe and tried to remain as clam as she could, but she had no control over her trembling hand, which was skillfully covered by her long sleeves. Never in her life was she so grateful that she had long sleeves.

On the other hand, Tsunade regained her composure just in time. She looked at Danzo straight in the eyes and was shocked by the coldness that was in his eyes.

It was a minute later when Danzo broke the silence, which relieved Shizune as well as Tsunade.

"Tsunade, I understand that you, the fifth hokage, is back and everything is under your control, again." Danzo took another breath, "But, as the sixth hokage, I can't fully trust Uchiha Sasuke."

"Like I said, Sasuke was under my orders. That's the reason why I did not label him as a missing-nin, until your did it."

Despite saying so, Tsunade understood Danzo concerns. Even though she was unsure of what happen during the Uchihas' annihilation, but she was sure that it had something to do with Danzo, the advisors and the deceased Third Hokage.

After considering for a short moment, she decided. "Okay. If you don't trust Uchiha Sasuke, I will send someone to watch him and I got someone in mind. "

"Who?" Danzo replied almost immediately.

"Uzumaki Naruto, our village's hero. The people trust him more than you and me."

Agreeing with Tsunade's conditions, Danzo left the hokage room quietly. The moment he stepped out of the room, the tense atmosphere of the room disappeared. Both Tsunade and Shizune sighed in relieved, harmoniously, _**"I hate that guy"**_ both of them said mental to themselves, it was in harmony too.

* * *

"What?!!!! Baa-chan, you want me to live together with Sasuke-teme??" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice whereas Tsunade sat calmly on her seat.

Then, she stood up, slowly. Shizune knew that the next moment will be a big one; she gave a weak smile and shook her head lightly.

Tsunade gave a big slam on the table, which frightened Naruto and temporarily shocked Sasuke but it was only for a second and he quickly reverted back to his emotionless face.

_**Should have been prepared for this…**_ Sasuke told himself.

"Oh!" Tsunade said with the same volume of Naruto's ranting. "I always thought that you wanted to bring Sasuke back? And making a ruckus; 'I'm going to bring Sasuke back' "

Sasuke made a silent laugh whereas Shizune giggled. Naruto blushed and Tsunade continued, "Now, I'm letting the two good friends stay together. You should thank me! Now go back and start moving!!! "

Sasuke simply walked out of the Hokage's room, not speaking a word and Naruto, who was beside him, was fuming with anger and glaring at Sasuke intensely, which Sasuke knew but ignored.

Sasuke went ahead of Naruto, watching his back, Naruto felt someone tearing his heart apart, it was painful, yet it felt good.

* * *

----The Next Day----

Sasuke, moved into the new apartment. He was the first to come so he decided to take a tour around their apartment. The place was huge but it was just nice for two people to live in it. The facilities were complete; there was a living room, a kitchen, a toilet (which was in the kitchen) and a bedroom.

_**One room?! **_Sasuke thought to himself. _**Forget it. **_He went into the room. _**A queen-sized bed?! Damn that Tsunade! **_He recalled when Tsunade and Shizune were talking and laughing wickedly at Naruto and him.

Even though he was angry at Tsunade, he was still thankful to her, since he knew that he had caused her a lot of problems. He began moving his things into the room.

After arranging all his things, Sasuke went to the living room and found out that all the furniture and things were all bought. Not bothering to find out who bought the things, even he had a pretty good idea who was the one; Sasuke ignored it and went to train.

Just when he opened the door, he saw Naruto outside carrying a lot of bulky items; Sasuke wanted to go out but was blocked by all the rubbish Naruto bought with him.

Knowing that it was pointless to fight with Naruto, Sasuke made way for Naruto to go in. he was about to go out when he heard a loud bang on the ground followed by Naruto's yelping. At that very instant, Sasuke panicked and dashed straight toward Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi! Are you okay? How much more careless could you get!"

Naruto gazed up at Sasuke and once their eyes met, Sasuke hardened his face immediately. He cursed himself silently for showing his emotions out so openly and was confused by the fact that why he was so concerned over that idiot-Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**---House of Snow (under renovation)---**

**Shannie : (clings and hugs to the person beside her) yo another episode of the House of Snow!! and today we have...**

**Ziny :Yo! my name is right beside. Like her poor daughter, I am dragged here too. (sulk)**

**Shannie : Nah~~ dun be sad! rejoices that you got the cast of my sister in the House of Snow~ (yup ziny is my sis, i have alot of family members ^^)**

**Ziny : arent you working on another fanfic? (diao at me)**

**Shannie : OH I forgotten! by the way, im going to write new fanfic, Who and Who. Same as this story, it will be filled with sasunaru.**

**Ziny: but you haven't publish yet right? why are you giving people the wrong idea?**

**Shannie: (stick tongue out) opps! im so sorry!! i haven't published it yet!! SOWWY!! but i will do it by this week!(peace)**

**Ziny : Stop advertising your new fanfic which u haven't even publish! Lets get back to this**

**Shannie: (flip through list of ideas) but but but, ziny-chan, i got so many ideas...**

**Ziny: (angrily muffled her mouth and tied her somewhere) okay, with that lion(yup i love lion due to Meowga-another family member to be introduced)gone, lets start with the story. (look at Shannie)**

**Shannie: (crying and muffled)mmhhh.... (release me)**

**Ziny sighed and released me **

**Shannie and Ziny: Enjoy!**

**(Shannie eye glint and took a rope to tie Ziny-revenge is sweet)**

**Ziny: Noooooooooooooo~~~ you evil person!!! you... (muffled by Shannie)**

******Disclaimer: Naruto dont belong to me.**

* * *

Sasuke got up from his position and started to help Naruto. Every movement of Sasuke was beautiful, stunning and even perfect to Naruto. Sensing that Naruto was looking at him, Sasuke felt awkward but he had to deal with it. Since he was the one who started it.

"What do you want?" Sasuke icy cold voice sounded like honey to Naruto. However, it was the same voice which had pulled Naruto out of his trance. Naruto averted Sasuke's gaze and out a reason to defend and cover for him. Well, he was good at doing it and it was prove when he screams at Sasuke almost immediately to hide his embarrassment.

"Sasuke baka! Why didn't you help me earlier? I was carrying so many things! "

"Hmph. You didn't ask. Usuratonkachi."

"Wha…" Naruto paused as Sasuke went to pick up his stuff and put in a room, which Naruto concluded as his room.

"What? You chose the room you wanted and gave me that room right? It's so unfair!" Naruto protested, assuming that there were two rooms.

"There is only one room and one bed. If you want to sleep in the living room, just go ahead." Sasuke explained with his Sasuke's Emotionless Face. "But," suddenly, his facial expression changed into a murderous glare with a murderous dark aura. "I'm taking the bed."

His murderous glare sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Unwilling to show that he was the weaker one, Naruto fought with Sasuke over the bed, in which, resulting in Naruto being electrified by Sasuke. Sasuke was obviously the winner and the bed now belonged to him.

"And by the way," Sasuke asked Naruto without turning his head to see Naruto's sulking face. "Does anyone know that I returned to Konoha?"

"Well, since only me was allowed to visit you at Konoha hospital hidden medical room, and Tsunade baa-chan warned me not to tell anyone, I don't think that anyone knew that you were back." Naruto recalled the black-eye he had received was caused by Tsunade when he intended to tell Sakura about Sasuke's return.

"And…" Naruto looked around to spot anything missing, he remembered something important. "Oh! We have to hurry. Tsunade baa-chan told us to see her. We'll be dead if we are late!"

"…" Sasuke was speechless at the Naruto who was rushing to and fro in the house.

_**Naruto is kinda cute.**_ Sasuke thought to himself and was surprised that he was not disgusted with it. _**Baka. Why am I having such stupid thoughts? I didn't know that staying near with Sasuke will cause me to become an idiot like him**_.

* * *

After the hassle, Sasuke and Naruto went to the hokage room to meet with Tsunade. Tsunade veins popped up the moment they arrived and Shizune was trying her very best to keep Tsunade from being angry at the two.

"Both of you are having a nice stroll here right" her veins popped up even more. "It seems like both of you are getting along even better than I had expected" Tsunade was gritting her teeth now.

"Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto whined. "We didn't mean to be late; it was all Sasuke's fault! I am just…"

"Stop pushing the blame to others!" Tsunade was at her limit now and what landed on Naruto's eye the next moment was a punched which caused a black-eye.

Sasuke could do nothing but sigh at the scene in front of him.

After regaining her composure, she led Sasuke and a heavily beaten up Naruto up to the rooftop of the hokage building. Below was gathered with Konoha civilians and conversations strike up between themselves. They all quiet down when Tsunade made her sudden appearance. To many of the Konoha civilians, this is their first time to see the fifth hokage after the village was almost destroyed by the leader of Akatsuki, Pein.

"Today," she said with a voice projecting jutsu, to ensure that everyone in Konoha could hear her voice. "is the homecoming of one of our comrades." Discussions started again and Tsunade raised one of her hand to signal them to stop.

* * *

At the same time, Naruto looked a Sasuke and gave him a wide grin. "Oh, Sasuke, I forgotten to say the most important thing to you" Naruto wide grin turned to a sincere smile. "Okaeri"

Sasuke was shocked by the sudden welcome by Naruto; he felt assured, happiness and was unable to stop the flowing emotions that were flowing out of him. He gave a small smile, which shocked Naruto greatly. Naruto was about to make a big ruckus about Sasuke laughing but froze when Sasuke gave him a warm hug. Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "Tadaima"

Filled with happiness, Naruto felt as if time had stopped for the both of them. He was uncertain if Sasuke felt the same but he was truly happy and did not want this moment to end.

It was not when Tsunade loud voice had pulled the both of them out of their world.

"Indeed, the person left our village and went out the enemies' lair. On the surface, that person may have betrayed us but actually, he was under my order as a spy. Now, he had returned after completing his mission, I hoped that you could welcome him back. He is Uchiha Sasuke."

Shock spread through the whole crowd but that was expected. With both the hokage and the village hero, Tsunade and Naruto supporting Sasuke, things went smoothly and the civilians accept Sasuke wholeheartedly.

* * *

---Back in their apartment---

A group of girls was crowding in front of Sasuke and Naruto house. The girls were the happiest after hearing the return of Sasuke. The girls heard footsteps and they screamed at the sight Sasuke, completely ignoring Naruto as they pushed him away.

Seeing Sasuke was popular among the girls, Naruto sulked.

_**Bet that you fan girls must be the happiest when Sasuke returned. Please stop bothering him, can't you see that Sasuke was bothered, pissed and annoyed at you! Stupid fan girls.**_

It was obvious that Naruto was jealous, not at Sasuke, but at the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

**--- House of Snow(under renovation)---**

**Shannie: Welcome to another episode of the House of Snow! Today, a new family member will be introduced. and she is...(evil eye glint and evil laughter)**

**Yiappy: (Shivers) Hi guys, I am Yiappy but call me yiap. I...(look at Shannie with frighten eyes. Shannie stared back) join WILLINGLY to her family...**

**Shannie: Emmm, good girl. (pat on Yiap's head whereas Yiap shivers) For your info, she is my toy, my slave, my plaything etc etc... Right? (stare)**

**Yiap: (submissively)Yes... **

**Ziny: Hey you lion, stop bullying my daughter! (angry. yup, yiap is ziny daughter)**

**Shannie: (innocent puppy eyes) What? nee san! I didn't bully her! We are just... just PLAYING. Right Yiap(Stare)**

**Yiap: Yes... (look down)**

**Ziny: Don't give me that crap! What do you thing I am, stupid? (take out pistol and started shooting)**

**Shannie: I said we were just PLAYING~~!!! (take out machine gun)**

**Ziny and Yiap: (Shocked)**

**Yiap (true self): Let ignore the sickos fighting behind and begin with the story. Sorry if its short, its all the sicko Shannie fault. Not mine. By the way, my mother is also a sicko.**

**(Shannie and Ziny were behind her all the time---murderous aura)**

**Shannie&Ziny: (smile kindly-sadisticaly)Are you ready for the divine punishment?(Shannie draws out machine gun)(Ziny draws out pistol)**

**Yiappy: (shivers)Nooooo~~~ I was wrong. Please forgive me. (kneel on floor and plead)**

**Shannie and Ziny: (continued smiling) No. You are not forgiven. Ready?**

**Yiap: Argh~~~ (screaming covered by sound of machine gun and pistol firing)**

**Peggu: No one knows what happened to Yiap but a large patch of blood was left somewhere near the House of Snow. **

**Shannie: (cut in) And by the way, the first chapter of my second fan-fic is out. it "Who and Who" Check it out and R&R kay?**

**Penggu: You and Ziny are done with Yiap? **

**Shannie: (Laugh innocently) of course. I had a great time PLAYING with Yiap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Naruto jealousy turned into sadness. He himself does not understand why he felt sad. He was just feeling terrible and wanted to cry. _**Damn, what's wrong with me, caring about that Sasuke-teme? **_

Through the crowds of girls, it was impossible for Sasuke to see Naruto's sad face. But somehow, he saw it. He saw Naruto glanced at him for one last time, face filled with sadness, as he went into their apartment. For an unknown reason, he seemed to be able to share Naruto's pain and had a sudden urge to protect him.

Sasuke shoved the girls to a side. _**They are seriously pissing me off, if they weren't girls, I would have beaten the daylight out of them. **_

He went straight into the apartment immediately, leaving the girls disappointed and they eventually left. He went to their room, trying his best to open the door but as he expected, Naruto had locked the door.

_**Usuratonkachi!**_

"Oi! Naruto, come out! I want to go in" Sasuke complained.

No response.

"Naruto! Come out." Sasuke was annoyed now.

No response.

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you okay?" Sasuke started to worry.

No response.

"Naruto! I'm coming in!" Sasuke broke down the door forcefully out of worry and came into the room to see Naruto sitting on the bed, back facing him. At that moment, Sasuke felt a sense of relief swept over him but that relief soon turned into anger.

"Usuratonkachi! Respond if you are alive!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled Naruto to face him. However, he exerted too much strength and their faces were now only inches away from each other. To his surprised, Naruto eyes were red from crying and the tears had not dried yet. Sasuke face softened. Concerned, he asked, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Shocked by the close distance between their faces, Naruto stopped crying and blushed fiercely. But, it was only for a second before he started breaking into tears again.

"Sasuke, whaa!!!" Naruto cried and dashed straight into Sasuke's arms.

"Okay, hush." Sasuke patted on Naruto's blonde hair. "Calm down. Guys can't cry." Sasuke started stroking Naruto's soft hair subconsciously. He was surprised when he suddenly had a thought about kissing Naruto's hair and he dismissed the thought as soon as he had it. _**It can't be true, why am I even having such thoughts, ridicules. **_

Once Sasuke felt that the crying had stopped, Sasuke asked Naruto out of curiosity. "What had happened?"

Naruto did not utter a word. He just laid quietly in Sasuke's arm. Sasuke figured out that Naruto did not want to reveal his sadness, so he added, "Say it if you want."

Sasuke continued to embrace Naruto in his arms; he always longed for this moment. Naruto held Sasuke so close to him that he could feel his heartbeat. It was so warm and real; in complete contrast of his icy cold personality.

Neither of them wished to let go of each other, this moment was precious to both of them nor did they refuse to let it go by easily. The two hugged each other so tightly that made it even almost impossible to breathe but the heat and warmth radiating from each other was sufficient to keep them alive.

"Don't go." Naruto pleaded softly.

"Okay." Sasuke heard it.

The night ended with the duo embracing each other in their arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**---House of Snow(under renovation)---**

**Shannie: (waves and in a super high mode) Yo! Another episode of the House of Snow, sadly, it is still under renovation but don't worry, it will be done in 3 chpater time^^ **

**ah. today we have a new family member joining us. She is Meowga!! (Claps) She can only meow but me, the greatest and kindest Shannie-sama will do the translating for you!!(Claps)**

**Meowga: Meow. --_hi! Im Meowga_**

**Shannie: Ah. Meowga is a talented drawer~~ She drew me as a lion, which made me fall in love with lions. But I still LOVE SASUKE the best ^^**

**Meowga: Meomi Meow---_we all know that, you don't have to repeat that everyday/ every chapter._**

**Shannie: (ignored) Meowga only knows how to Meow but we are good friends when it comes to PLAYING with Yiap and Bobby(character to be introduce)**

**Meowga: Meowa, Meo, Mimeo?---_Where's Yiap?_**

**Shannie: O.o Yiap, come here (beckons Yiap to come here)**

**Yiap: (Shivers at the sight of her master-me and her master friend/fiend)Y-Yes...**

**Meowga+Shannie: (evil eye glint)Muahahaha(me), Mimeowmeowmeow-_Muahahaha_**

**Peggu: Enjoy the story.**

**(Meowga and Shannie came back) **

**Peggu: You guys done with her? **

**Meowga: (points to the bloody patch over there)Meow--_yup^^_**

**Meowga: Potatoe**

**Shannie+Peggu: (Super Shocked) Meowga spoked**

* * *

"Usuratonkachi! Hurry up and come out of the toilet!!" Sasuke, who was waiting for Naruto to come out of the toilet, was seriously annoyed by Naruto for using the toilet for such a long time.

He decided that his patience was at his limits; he broke the door and found Naruto taking his time on the toilet bowl. Sasuke looked at the exposed parts of Naruto's body and gave a smirk.

"What? What?" Naruto yelled as he got up and pulled up his zipper. Sasuke merely stared at Naruto, which was enough to give him shivers. Embarrassed, Naruto blamed Sasuke for his recklessness. "Sasuke-teme! That's so rude!" Naruto continued yelling, "And this is the fifth door you broke!"

"Hmph. Get out." Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the toilet, shutting the half-broken door; he then drew the curtain to block Naruto's view and ran a chidori down the curtains to make a lighting barrier. Unable to penetrate the lightning barrier, Naruto could only hurl insults at Sasuke, which the other, apparently did not care about.

_**He was so different from yesterday… **_Naruto recalled about yesterday night, _**He was so gentle, so warm, and so real. Yet today, he is like a changed person**_. Naruto tried his best not to feel sad. _**Damn! Why am I so concerned about him?**_

"Oh, Naruto, you are finally tired of scolding, huh?" Kakashi popped out of nowhere.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei! Where did you came in from?" Naruto was stunned. _**How could he enter the room without me noticing? **_

"That's because you are stupid, dobe." Sasuke replied to Naruto's mental question as he came out of the toilet.

_**What?! He can see through my mind?! **_Naruto's mental voice screamed out.

"Yes. Of course. Considering the way your brain works, it wasn't difficult to find out what you are thinking." Sasuke was implying that Naruto was stupid but apparently Naruto failed to read between the lines.

"Okay, the both of you stop!" Kakashi scolded with a frown shown on his mask. "In case you wanted to know, Naruto, I came in from the window." Naruto stared at the window, eyes wide opened. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked. Then he looked at Kakashi and scowled, for he knew the reason behind Kakashi sudden visit.

"Oh. What a happy expression you have in seeing your sensei, Sasuke-kun~" Kakashi dragged on the "kun" just to tease Sasuke but Sasuke did not take the bait.

"Out with it" Sasuke scowled.

Kakashi stopped his idiotic act and became serious. _**Sasuke-kun is so serious. I can't even make a joke. Ah, never mind, time to get serious. **_Kakashi made a small cough before he continued. "The fifth wish that you could join the anbu…"

"No." Sasuke gave the reply before Kakashi could even finish his sentence. The reply was fast and without any hesitation.

"Why Sasuke, are you a baka?" Naruto interrupted after sensing the tense atmosphere between Kakashi and Sasuke.

However, Naruto himself also wished that Sasuke with not join the anbu since he knew that Sasuke would have less time for him after he joined. But, on the other hand, Naruto knew that joining the anbu was the best place and position Sasuke belonged to, he could not be selfish.

"Sasuke, join the anbu, it will be soooooo cool." Naruto tried his best to hide his feelings and encouraged Sasuke to join the anbu. And Naruto knew that he succeeded when Sasuke reluctantly nodded his head.

* * *

**Shannie: Nobody Review.... (Cry and Dies away)**

**Ziny: If you want to keep Shannie alive, pls kindly review on her fanfic, even though i will be gald if she dies.**

**Shannie: Nooooooo~~~ I'm your sister, how could you bear to see me dead?**

**Ziny: I will be most willing to see you dead.(happy)**

**Peggu: Me too~~ **

**Shannie: Noooooooo~~ but Im your mother....**

**Peggu: That is your one-sided feeling, none of my bussiness(walk away with Ziny)**

**Shannie left alone....**

**Shannie: Lonely, Im so Loney~~~(By Akon)(crying and faded into darkness)(Came back momnetarily) Pls Review...! (faded into dakness again.)**


End file.
